


Runaway Omega

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Courting Rituals, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren is an omega running away from a group of alphas. He runs into Levi whom he asks to protect him and offers himself to the alpha in exchange for the favour.





	Runaway Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I was so not supposed to write this. I have better things to do but here we are. xD

Eren was running as fast as he could through the woods. His legs were burning but he could not stop. His cloak billowed behind him as he desperately tried to get rid of his possible pursuers. He could not remember a time since he had ran like this, ran for his life. Only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He could not stop to see if he was being followed, he did glance once in a while but he couldn't see anyone.

 

His legs hurt. They hurt badly. This was not the time to think about it but then he stumbled. He fortunately stayed upright and could continue on. His legs gave out in mid run. He met the cold hard ground with a painful thud. “Shit,” he muttered out of breath. He tried to get up but his legs did not work. They burned with exhaustion, refusing to move as he commanded. 

 

Was this the end? He tried to listen to the sounds of the footsteps if they were following him. He couldn't hear anything through his own blood bumping in his ears.

 

He breathed heavily, just a few seconds would be enough and then he’d continue.

 

Then he heard a noise. As if someone had stepped on a twig. Eren was on high alert. His pursuers wouldn’t try to sneak upon him, would they? Eren turned towards the sound and saw an alpha he had never seen before.

 

Eren was trying to catch his breath as he tried to figure out if the alpha standing in front of him was a friend or foe.

 

If the alpha was the latter then Eren was in deep shit. He had a choice to make and he needed to make it fast. “Please,” he pleaded. He was exhausted and needed to rest.

 

The alpha didn’t move. The alpha was covered by animal furs just like Eren but Eren was not wearing as much as the alpha was. The alpha was carrying a knife and a small leather bag on his waist. Eren had dressed himself in a hurry and he had nothing but the essentials on him. He had managed to steal a cloak made from the softest and thinnest furs known to man.

 

“Please,” Eren repeated. “I’m being chased by a group of alphas. I need your help.” When his words did not seem to phase the alpha at all Eren got more desperate. “I’ll give myself to you if you help me!” That was the only thing he could do and hope that the alpha would treat him right.

 

The alpha looked puzzled by his words but then nudged his head to the side. “Follow me.”

 

Eren did. He carefully sniffed at the air behind the alpha but didn’t catch anything in his scent that spoke of danger. The alpha was not aggressive nor aroused which were the two things Eren was looking for in his scent. His scent was musky and calming. Eren felt his guard lowering the longer he kept breathing it in. 

 

But he didn’t have the luxury to lower his guard completely. There was a chance this alpha turned out to be just like the ones following him.

 

Eren stumbled, feeling the exhaustion in his muscles. His stumbling made the alpha stop and rush to help him. “I’m fine,” Eren growled when he was pulled up to his feet by a pair of strong hands.

 

The alpha sniffed at Eren coming too close in Eren’s opinion. “I’ll carry you.”

 

The idea was outrageous. “Absolutely not,” Eren countered finally up on his feet and standing without help.

 

“You said you are being pursued by some alphas. You really want to get caught because you can’t walk anymore? We move faster if I carry you. I really don’t want to get into a fight because of your sorry ass.”

 

Eren bristled in anger. The alpha knelt before him and his suggestion was clear. “Get on,” he said to Eren who was still mad at the turn of events. Eren had no other choice than comply. It was true that he was exhausted and could hardly walk anymore. Reluctantly he climbed on the alpha’s back.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. As if Eren weighted nothing, the alpha lifted him up and got on moving. As time went on the alpha picked up his pace.  Eren started to feel grateful towards him. Eren pressed his nose into the alpha’s scent gland, breathing his scent deep into his lungs.

 

“Oi,” the alpha growled when Eren dared to taste the oils glistening on the bare skin.

 

“Sorry,” Eren said quickly, licking his lips as he swirled the taste of the alpha inside his mouth. The oils told him more about the alpha that he would have dared to ever ask. The alpha’s taste was potent, it meant many things. One of them was that he was healthy. Second was that the potency meant the alpha would father strong pups. He was not older than twenty years or so. He also was unmated just like Eren. The alpha’s rut had been just a few weeks ago, there still lingered an after taste. The rut must have been strong one if it still lingered in his oil like that.

 

Eren sighed in relief because he didn’t need to worry about the alpha going into a rut any time soon. Alpha’s rut came either accompanied by their mate’s heat or once in three months on its own.

 

Eren didn’t know where they were going but he didn’t care as the alpha kept his pace steady with sure strides.

 

The trek took quite a while but surely carrying Eren on his back made the alpha go slower than he normally would when returning home. Or that was where Eren thought he was being taken to. Eren had never seen an unmated alpha’s nest before. Then the realization hit him. What if the alpha was not alone? Could it be that Eren had thought that he was finally safe only to end up in the hands of another group of alphas?

 

Eren decided not to panic just yet. He would fight to tooth and nail if it turned out that this alpha had comrades. With heavy heart Eren awaited the moment they would arrive wherever the alpha was taking him.

 

Eren noticed that they made a small detour through a river. The alpha was actively trying to lead any pursuers astray. The water would wash away their scent thus making following them much harder. For quite some time the alpha waded through the shallow water while balancing Eren on his back.

 

The danger of slipping on slippery rocks was worth it if they managed to make the alphas lose their trail completely. 

 

The alpha finally exited the river after travelling good half a mile in it. He walked back towards the direction where they had come from but not returning to their old trail anymore. Eren’s gratitude grew with each passing minute. The alpha was taking it to his heart to make sure Eren would not be found any time soon.

 

Then after some time Eren saw something in the distance. A small hill and a hut on top of it. His heart started beating faster. It was the moment of truth.

 

The alpha lowered him on the ground at the hill side. “You can walk rest of the way on your own.” Climbing the hill was not easy while carrying someone.

 

Eren nodded and followed after him. They rounded the hill and climbed a little to reach the top. On the top was a small cozy looking hut. So far it looked like the alpha was living alone. “Are you alone?” Eren asked cautiously.

 

“Yes. I have never had a mate,” the alpha told him before making his way to the hut. “You must be tired.”

 

Eren went inside and saw a very inviting nest of furs. “Can I?” he asked pointing at the nest.

 

“Of course. Just make sure you leave some room for me too. It gets chilly in the evening.”

 

Eren fell into the nest and sighed at the softness of it. He hadn’t slept on anything this soft in months. His eyes fell shut and he didn’t know when he had fallen asleep.

 

Next time he opened his eyes he was not alone. He was also wearing nothing and was buried underneath the furs with an arm circling his waist. A soft breath tickled the back of his neck. The scent surrounding him was that of the strange alpha he had met yesterday. Eren didn’t move, the scent told him whom was with him under the furs. He closed his eyes again and relaxed. It had to be early since it was still dark inside the hut.

 

His muscles were sore when he moved his legs. As soon as he moved the alpha behind him stirred, pulling him closer. He buried his nose against the back of Eren’s neck. To Eren this level of intimacy was familiar but not in a good way. This time though he hoped that he would be free and not used by this alpha.

 

Eren grimaced thinking about what he had promised to the alpha when they met. Eren wouldn’t be able to deny the alpha if he wanted to have his way with Eren. But that was something Eren had gotten used to, sadly. This time though there was only one alpha who would run out of stamina at some point. That was the only thing that gave Eren some hope of surviving longer here than where he had came from.

 

Eren shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He would survive this no matter what.

 

The sun peeked from behind the horizon when Eren stirred again. He had fallen into light slumber and was now greeted by the questioning gaze of the strange alpha. Eren gulped feeling uncertain under the piercing gaze.

 

“Morning,” the alpha said. “I forgot to ask yesterday. Would you tell me your name?”

 

“Eren, and yours?”

 

“I’m Levi. Nice to make your acquaintance, Eren.” Levi nosed at his cheek which made the omega tense. Eren’s scent flooded with distress. Levi pulled away looking perplexed by Eren’s reaction. Eren had been fine with laying there with him but then when he moved closer the omega started panicking.

 

Eren had tensed up as soon as Levi came too close. Eren was thinking about pushing Levi away and running as fast as he could. But his muscles were hurting from all the running he had done yesterday. He wouldn’t get far, that much he knew. Eren’s mind was getting filled with nightmare scenarios that could unfold within the next few minutes.

 

Levi frowned at the obviously panicking omega. “Relax, Eren. I’m not going to do anything.”

 

Eren’s panicked expression didn’t go away because he didn’t believe Levi.

 

Levi did everything he could to make his scent soothing as possible. He closed his eyes and bared his neck to Eren. “Relax,” he told Eren as he showed clear signs of submitting to the omega.

 

Eren’s eyes widened when Levi’s bare neck and scent glands came to full view. If Eren wanted he could do real damage to Levi right now. Levi stayed still waiting for Eren’s decision if he accepted his submission.

 

Eren snaked his hand behind Levi’s neck and pulled the alpha to him. He licked the scent gland and tasted the unique taste of Levi that he knew told him everything he needed to know. Levi visibly relaxed when Eren was nothing but gentle with him.

 

Eren relaxed slumping back on the furs.

 

“I know it is none of my business but at some point I’d like to know why you were being chased?” Levi asked calmly. His tone made it clear he was not waiting for an answer right away.

 

Eren had to look away from the alpha. He closed his eyes in fear. He did not want to talk about why he was here yet.

 

“You don’t need to answer. I understand.”

 

Eren nodded fighting back tears. He was overtaken by the emotions surging through him. His hands shook as he against all odds grabbed hold of Levi, burying his face into Levi’s neck. Levi hugged Eren close and crooned right into his ear. Levi had a feeling that words would not reach Eren right now. The omega seemed to be shaken by whatever had happened to him and didn’t need coddling words but real caring actions.

 

It didn’t matter that Eren was a complete stranger to him. The distress was enough to make Levi act protective and there was no harm in calming Eren. Levi did see a potential mate candidate in Eren but that was another matter right now. Still, Levi knew that if he treated Eren right from the beginning he might gain a mate he had been looking for years. Levi was not alone by choice. He had met neither a beta nor an omega who had caught his attention.

 

But when he saw Eren he saw potential. He smelled it in his scent too. There was something he smelled in it that he could not ask Eren about yet. But soon he had to if Eren decided to stay with him.

 

Eren cried quietly into Levi’s neck. The oils from Levi’s gland mixed with his tears. Eren mouthed the skin to gain some sort of comfort. The taste of an alpha made him calmer. He was terrified by the fact how easily he trusted Levi. He felt safe with him and Eren didn’t want to question it, not now when he knew he would fall apart all over again if he did so.

 

Levi did not need to be a genius to see that Eren was not alright. The omega shook and cried in his arms. Eren’s reactions were not normal. If Eren had been meaning to reject him then undoubtedly the omega would have done so and no scent of fear would have tainted the air around them. Eren’s behaviour was peculiar but Levi was not born yesterday to realize that there had to be a reason for it.

 

In time he hoped Eren would tell him what had happened to him. But that was only if Eren decided to stay longer than just a few days he needed to gather his strength and be on his way again.

 

* * *

 

“I know it is none of my business,” Levi started saying a few weeks after Eren had arrived. The omega had made no attempts to leave and he didn’t look like he was going to leave any time soon. “But if you are going to stay here under my care I think I deserve to know a few more things about you.”

 

Eren was sorting through the furs in the nest that they shared. Eren had been keen to sleep next to Levi each night, curling up to him like a mate would but without any indication of sexual needs. Not that Levi minded that. Levi had not made any advances towards Eren, knowing that Eren might have a future mate somewhere who awaited him back.

 

Eren paused with his task of sorting the furs. “What do you want to know?” he asked, tense like the string on a bow.

 

“If you decide to stay here, I’d like to know whose pups I’ll be looking after.”

 

Eren stayed still and silent. His head hung low and he was wringing his hands in his lap. Nervousness colored his scent but Levi waited. Maybe Eren would need some time to answer, that’s all.

 

“I didn’t want them,” Eren answered with a voice not louder than a whisper. “It was not my choice!” he hissed, anger taking hold of his heart.

 

Levi had feared it would be something like that. There was no mating mark on Eren’s neck. Levi had observed that fact during the first night. He had wanted to know if the omega was only using him. “When you give birth, are you going to stay or leave them to me?”

 

Eren turned around his eyes wide as if he could not believe what he was hearing. “No!” he cried out. “I don’t want them! I need to get rid of them!” 

 

Levi didn’t need to ask any further. It was obvious that Eren had not wanted to get pregnant. Eren’s behaviour pointed towards an unpleasant truth.

 

“Please, you can help me. Please,” Eren pleaded. “I cannot bear to give birth to these pups. I do not want to see their faces remind me of those alphas.”

 

“Eren…” Levi meant to calm the omega who had become frantic.

 

“Please, Levi, I beg of you,” Eren’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. He kept frantically searching Levi’s eyes for agreement. “You need to help me. You are the only that can.”

 

It could take Eren a long time to find another alpha who was as kind as Levi. “Alright,” Levi gave in. He couldn’t bear to look at Eren any longer. “But only if you know what it entitles. You do know what I need to do to you for you to get rid of the pups?” Levi needed to know that Eren knew. He would not do such a cruel thing to anyone unless he had their full consent and understanding.

 

“I do and I’m prepared to bear the pain of a pulled out knot,” Eren said, he sounded relieved even when the topic was a grim as it was. A pulled out knot would cause the omega’s body to reject whatever he had growing inside his womb. It was a message send to the omega’s body that he had an alpha who wanted to father his own pups instead.

 

Levi nodded but he did not like this one bit. He knew it to be a messy business. After all Eren would be ejecting everything he had inside his womb. There would be blood. Levi reassured Eren that he would help him before he started to gather furs he knew he could throw out later. Furs he knew he wouldn’t mind getting ruined in the process. Blood was a bitch to get out of once it seeped into anything really.

 

Levi place them on the floor while Eren watched him with keen eyes. “We are doing it over here,” Levi told him as he placed the last bit of fur on the hut floor. “I don’t want us to get the nest dirty.”

 

Eren nodded and moved over to him. Eren stripped off his few items of clothing and settled on his hands and knees before the alpha. Eren took in a shaky breath, shaking in place from fear.

 

Levi touched Eren’s lower back and Eren jumped at the touch. The omega was broken. That much was clear from the way Eren was acting.

 

“Lay on your back,” Levi commanded. It would be easier for Eren if he could see Levi at all times.

 

Eren practically crumbled to the ground, turning around to lay on his back facing the ceiling. Levi shed his own clothing, giving Eren time to calm down a little.

 

Eren was still trembling when Levi leaned over his form, settling between his legs. The alpha could not watch it any longer. The fear in Eren’s eyes was apparent not to mention his scent filling Levi’s nostrils. So Levi made a quick decision. “Not today,” he said and placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead.

 

Eren suddenly wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. “Just do it!” Eren whispered his voice full of fear. “I want it to be over.”

 

Levi stared at him.

 

“What are you waiting for?!” Eren hissed when Levi made no move to comply.

 

Levi suddenly dived in to give Eren a kiss. He forcefully kissed the omega who whimpered in fear and desperation. Levi pulled back and spat out the next words, “Who did you think about just now? Was it me or those monsters?”

 

Eren was catching his breath, his eyes wide and fearful. Eren couldn’t get a word out.

 

“If you want me to do this, then you need to keep looking at me and seeing me and no on else.” Levi was almost certain that Eren was neither in the right state of mind to listen to him nor follow his orders.

 

Eren nodded, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a second before fixing his gaze on Levi’s.

 

Levi did not feel great about doing this but Eren’s desperation won him over. “You are not aroused,” Levi remarked as he reached between them. He needed to prepare Eren for what was to come.

 

Eren whimpered when Levi’s hand touched his intimate parts. “Shh,” Levi told him and crooned right after. “You are stronger than this,” he said as an encouragement. He gently touched Eren’s cock, knowing that if he was rough he could cause Eren unnecessary pain. He crooned the whole time, keeping his eyes on Eren’s face.

 

Levi needed to arouse Eren just a little bit to get his slick flowing. An omega should not be hard to get excited which was why it made this whole process feel like something twisted Levi’s insides. 

 

Eren wanted to look away and he almost did several times until he remembered his promise he made to Levi.

 

Levi kissed his cheek, jaw and pecking his lips quickly. Levi was tense too when he dipped his fingers lower and brushed then against Eren’s hole. Eren jumped a little, tensing up instantly. Levi found wetness there, enough to slip a finger inside which he did. He took it slow, watching Eren’s face carefully. Eren’s eyes told him a story if near panic.

 

“You need to relax or this will hurt you a lot more than it needs to,” Levi said knowing it might be in vain. “Deep breaths, Eren.”

 

Eren nodded and did as he was told. Levi praised him and crooned at him as he gradually added more fingers, spreading Eren wide enough to take him inside without a hitch. His fingers brushing against the soft walls also made Eren produce more slick.

 

To get himself hard Levi made a choice of mouthing on Eren’s neck, knowing the sensitive scent glands were right under the skin. He didn’t break the skin as he stimulated Eren to draw out arousing scent. It was a dick move to do so when the omega had not bared his neck to him willingly but this was an exception. “Sorry,” Levi whispered. He was hard and he had to act fast if he wanted to stay so.

Levi pushed slowly inside Eren. Eren breathed heavily, shaking and crying. Levi paused as soon as he was fully inside. “Everything is okay,” Levi hushed Eren whose eyes were shut tight. “It’s just me. Open your eyes, Eren. Look at me.”

 

Eren opened his tearfilled eyes, looking right at him.

 

“Eren,” Levi crooned, placing a kiss on Eren’s lips. “Eren.” He placed another kiss on his lips hoping that affection would get Eren to calm down.

 

Eren hiccuped and nodded. “I’m fine,” Eren said not sounding convincing.

 

“It’s going to be over soon,” Levi assured him then he started to move. Levi hated himself but it would be worth it if Eren got what he wanted out of it. Levi kept trying to make it bearable to Eren. Levi kissed and mouthed on his neck. Eren never really relaxed letting Levi do as he pleased. Eren clung to him the whole time.

 

Levi bit Eren’s neck careful not to break the skin when he felt his knot inflating fully. Levi paused, hesitating whether to go through with what he had promised.

 

“Just do it,” Eren told him feeling the pleasure of the bite numbing him.

 

Levi yanked himself out of Eren and Eren screamed. Levi gathered him into his arms.

 

Eren panted on the floor writhing in pain. Levi placed Eren’s head in his lap, crooning down on the omega throughout the ordeal. He petted Eren’s hair to keep him calm. Eren kept gripping Levi’s arm tightly. 

 

It took almost an hour for Eren to give birth to the placenta.

 

“How do you feel?” Levi asked once Eren’s breathing evened out back to normal.

 

“The pain is ebbing away,” Eren answered. “Thank you.” Eren looked at Levi with teary eyes.

 

Levi did not know what to say to that. He gently laid Eren’s head on the ground and went to get something to clean the omega off with. He made sure he was thorough with the cleaning. He did not want an infection to set it. After he was done washing, Levi took Eren into his arms once again and took him to the nest.

 

The omega was visibly tired and in need of rest. Levi buried him into the soft furs, watching as Eren’s eyes fluttered close and his breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep.

 

Levi then cleaned the ruined furs out of the hut. He would need to bury them or their scent would lure predators or other alphas into the area. Other alphas were the last thing he needed right now. Once Eren fully recovered he would be ready to enter a heat.

 

Levi didn’t know when that would happen. It could be from weeks to months. He also didn’t know if Eren would stay with him any longer. Those were the things they would need to discuss. But giving Eren a few days to pull himself together would not hurt. The situation could solve itself if Eren made it clear he was leaving and seeking out a different home and alpha.

 

That thought didn’t settle well with Levi but there was little he could do if Eren made up his mind. It was sort of funny how fast Levi had gotten attached to Eren. From day one he had wanted nothing but be there for him. One evening Eren had told him about what had happened to him in the hands of those despicable alphas and it made Levi’s blood boil.

 

Normally an alpha would court the omega that went into pre-heat. The pre-heat was the natural sign that the omega was entering the most fertile time of their cycle. An alpha could be rejected if he was not good enough. The omega decided if they accepted the alpha and if they would mate together.

 

But there were exceptions and that was what that group of alphas that assaulted Eren had been. Under normal circumstances alphas never forced themselves on any beta or omega. But sometimes alphas formed groups and they would share mates. That in itself was still within normal parametres if their mates were fine with it but then there were cases where alphas used the size of their group to their advantage and took whomever they wanted.

 

That was what had happened to Eren. The group of alphas had captured him, waited for his heat to come and then raped him without any remorse. Eren had been captured to give birth to their pups until they grew tired of having Eren with them.

 

But if Eren decided to stay with him then Levi would court him properly. It was up to him to make Eren feel safe. Eren would never agree to carry his pups if Levi treated him like a piece of meat.

 

The courtship was not anything special. It was the alphas job to show the omega that he was the best choice they could make. In other words it meant that Levi would show off his hunting and food gathering skills by offering Eren food. He would also make sure the nest was comfortable and clean. Only in case another alpha showed up Levi would have to fight them to gain Eren’s favour but Levi hoped it didn’t come to that. 

 

Once Eren’s heat began he would be presenting his manhood to Eren and then it would be up to Eren if he accepted Levi or not. If he rejected Levi then they would have a problem. Eren needed the nest for the rest of his heat and Levi would have nowhere to spend the nights. 

 

That was the reason why they needed to talk about Eren’s heat. If Eren was not ready to have him as his alpha, Levi would be forced to ask Eren to leave. Levi did not want to go through a rut alone because of Eren triggering it.

 

* * *

 

When Eren woke up he was tucked into the furs. His body was sore, his ass and hips ached. Eren sat up and noticed that there was a bowl of water next to the nest and some food. Levi was nowhere in sight but his scent lingered everywhere. Eren sniffed at the furs that were on top of him and found them drenched in Levi’s scent.

 

Eren smiled at thinking how Levi must have rubbed his oils into the furs before placing them on him. It was a very protective thing to do. Also kind of odd since there were no other alphas around who could have needed the message that Eren was… Eren paused to think about what a scenting normally meant. Surely Levi had not meant that Eren was his or he was courting him because then the food and the water offering would be seen in a different light as well.

 

Eren sighed, blobbing back on his back, too tired to think about what Levi had meant. The alpha might be trying to be kind and nothing else. Levi had shown kindness beyond what Eren could have hoped for. Levi didn’t need to take care of Eren but still he did. The two weeks that Eren had spent here had been easy.

 

Eren had helped with everyday things that Levi did. He had cooked and cleaned, helped with firewood and hunting. Eren did everything that Levi did. Eren liked to think that a pair of extra hands was useful.

 

Levi entered the hut. “How are you feeling?” he asked as soon as he saw that Eren was awake.

 

“Fine,” Eren answered. “Thank you.”

 

Levi did not know how to answer that. He had hurt Eren in order to make him happy. He just shrugged and then noticed that Eren had not touched his food. “You should eat. Your body needs it to heal.”

 

Eren sat up and drank some water. As he started to eat, Levi left the hut once again.

 

Levi came back when Eren was finishing up. “Roll over. I’ll check if you are healing.”

 

Eren blinked at him. “Can’t we just leave it to heal over time?”

 

Levi cocked his head. “If it gets infected I don’t look forward to taking care of that.”

 

Eren grimaced. He felt uneasy but rolled over as Levi had asked. Eren was tense as Levi approached the nest and touched his rear end. Eren breathed in Levi’s scent on the furs keeping in mind that it was Levi touching him. 

 

Levi gently spread his asscheeks apart and took a look at the ring muscle. It was torn but not badly. It looked like it was not festering so far. Levi felt proud of his cleaning skills. “It is best if you keep drinking a lot but don’t eat anything too heavy.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied. The examination was over sooner than he thought.

 

“You are not bleeding anymore. You should stay in bed for a few days. Then you can join me in doing chores.”

 

“Okay.” Eren wrapped himself back under the furs and closed his eyes as Levi went on with his day making sure they had enough warmth for the night.

 

* * *

 

Once Eren’s ass was healed and the omega no longer felt any pain Levi thought it was time to bring up the eventual problem they would face. “If you are going to stay I will make you my mate,” Levi told him. “You can leave anytime between now and your heat but if you decide to spend your heat here then you ought to know what I’ll think it means.”

 

Eren nodded, knowing he could not stay here forever and live in fantasy land. He understood Levi’s reasoning.

 

“You don’t need to decide right now. Think about it and tell me if you are leaving. I’ll help you get food and proper clothing for your journey wherever you go.”

 

“Okay,” Eren answered. “I’ll think about it.”

 

And think Eren did. He was faced with two options. He either stayed and became Levi’s mate or he left and took a risk. The alphas had not found him but who knew if they did once he left or he ran into someone unlike Levi?

 

Eren decided to postpone his decision for a later date. His next heat was not near enough to cause a concern. He needed time. He wanted to spend more time with Levi and see if he was a worthy mate candidate.

 

So Eren stuck to Levi’s side. The alpha didn’t seem to mind. In fact Levi noticed that Eren became happier. The omega laughed more and was overall more relaxed. Another two weeks passed and their life together was as domestic as it could get.

 

Levi had not tired to make a pass at Eren, knowing that the time would come if Eren so wanted. But that did not stop him from cuddling with Eren each night. Eren liked it, always pressing closer with a content sigh leaving his lips. It was music to Levi’s ears. Eren smelled distressed rarely. Levi believed he was on his way to recovery. The scars of what had happened to Eren would always be there but Levi wanted to believe that if Eren decided to mate with him, Eren wouldn’t be afraid of him and eventually he would not flinch away from his touch.

 

Then came the day that Eren’s pre-heat began. It set Levi on edge. Not because the alluring scent that promised more and told him that Eren was fertile. Not because he couldn’t control himself, that Levi could do. But because the time for Eren to leave was right around the corner. The few days leading up to full heat were going to be torture to Levi.

 

He would need to wait for Eren’s decision while putting his courting rituals in motion. Eren retreated into the hut when his pre-heat started. Levi wasn’t keeping his distance for any other reason than getting his courting gifts ready. He went fishing and caught a big salmon for Eren. He gathered the most beautiful flowers he could find for the omega.

 

He cooked the fish and took it to Eren who looked surprised by the rare treat. Levi left the flowers next to the nest in plain sight. “For you,” he simply said when Eren gave him a questioning look.

 

Levi kept feeding Eren with as rare dishes as he could think of for the next two days. Levi made sure the furs Eren slept on were the best of the best. Levi even hunted for furs that he would add to the nest later if Eren chose to be his. They would be his mating gift to the omega. He also started to make a necklace for Eren out of the bones of his prey. He would present these gifts once they were done but his heart was filled with doubt that Eren wouldn’t be here to receive them.

 

When Levi’s nose was filled with heavy scent of heat Levi couldn’t believe his luck. Eren had stayed. The omega was sleeping soundly in his arms. Levi gulped knowing today was the day. 

 

But there was still a chance that Eren would actually reject him when it came to sexual contact. That would be the deciding point. So far Eren had accepted all the gestures Levi had made, all gifts of food and whatnot. The only thing left was the actual mating.

 

Levi rose from the nest and started his morning routines. He let Eren sleep. Levi had to get ready to show his desire for Eren. So he cleaned himself thoroughly. He also made sure the hut was clean enough. Of course that woke Eren up who eyed him with some suspicion. Levi got him food and drink as always.

 

Levi was almost smiling as he saw that Eren was not making any move to leave the nest. Levi had made sure that there was enough food and water to last a few days. Omega’s heat usually lasted from two to three days. Levi was prepared but was Eren?

 

“If you have anything you need to do outside that nest I suggest that you do it now. If you are thinking of leaving--”

 

“No. I’m staying,” Eren declared.

 

Levi locked his eyes on Eren’s and they looked at each other for some time. Levi didn’t see fear in them. He saw desire. The air around them was thick with Eren’s pheromones. Levi took a deep breath and enjoyed the way his skin tingled with arousal.

 

Giving the hut one more look around Levi deemed it time to go to the final step of his courting ritual. While keeping an eye on Eren Levi began to strip. He put his clothing on a neat pile on the floor. He then moved closer to the nest, kneeling next to it. He spread his knees and leaned a little backwards in purpose of showing off his manhood to Eren.

 

Eren stared at his erection. The alpha would need to keep his cock erected as long as the omega deemed it necessary. If Eren accepted him then he would in some way show Levi that he was ready to mate. Acceptance could be anything from touching Levi provocatively, Eren presenting himself to him or verbal confirmation. Rejection went the same way. Levi would need to pay attention to what Eren did but he had a feeling that if Eren rejected him then Eren would say so. 

 

So Levi waited. His cock standing proud and twitching each time Levi thought of something dirty he wanted to do to Eren. And he would if Eren let him but those things would come after the marking Eren.

 

Eren noticed those twitches. He tentatively reached out and touched Levi’s cock. Levi closed his eyes as the careful touches turned into jerking ones to bring him pleasure. Still Levi did not move from his spot. Levi shivered and opened his eyes in time to notice Eren moving closer to him. Eren’s mouth kissed the tip of his cock.

 

Levi shook with want. But he had gotten the message he needed. Eren wanted him. The furs were  not hiding the omega from him anymore. Eren’s scent was even heavier than before. A full blast of it coming from under the furs that had contained it.

 

Eren licked his length and Levi could really not take it. He growled in frustration and to his surprise he saw Eren smirking up at him. Eren got the message though and rolled over, presenting himself to Levi.

 

Levi’s blood rushed through his veins, urging him on to mount the willing omega.

 

Eren was not scared. The heat made him more open towards mating and Levi. Levi’s familiar scent reminded him of safety. He had nothing to fear. Each time he forgot where he was he only needed to take a deep breath and he’d remember that it was Levi who was touching him.

 

Their mating was fast. Levi did check with his fingers if Eren was ready and found Eren more than ready for mounting. So Levi plunged his cock inside, making both of them moan simultaneously. Levi did not wait to hear if Eren was ready. The omega seemed to be in a hurry too. Levi pulled Eren against his chest tightly.

 

Eren arched his neck to bare the back of it to Levi. The alpha took this as a clear sign that Eren wanted to be marked. Levi tested his theory in the throws of passion by nibbling on the skin right where he would be biting down for a permanent mark. Eren’s pheromones intensified as Levi did so.

 

When Levi’s knot started to tug on Eren’s ring muscle the omega pleaded him, “Bite me.”

 

Levi moaned as his knot reached its full form and tied them together. He bit down on Eren’s neck marking the omega taken. If anyone dared to challenge his mark, Levi had every right to kill them. Eren’s mark would leave a visible scar.

 

“Our pups are going to be so beautiful.”

 

Levi was shocked to hear those words come from Eren. “Yeah,” he agreed somewhat dumbstruck that Eren was not okay with the idea of having his pups. Levi had not dared to hope that Eren wanted his pups. “Yes, they will be,” he answered with more stern tone.

 

Eren’s heat lasted for two days. Their nest was a mess but Levi did not care about it at the time. Not if it meant the beginning of new life. Not when it meant that Eren was finally his.

 

“I don’t regret this,” Eren told him with a soft tone at the end of his heat.

 

Levi hummed in reply, their noses touching. They were simply lying in the nest, softly kissing each other, enjoying the aftermath of the heat. Eren’s scent was dying down to its normal levels. “Neither do I,” Levi said kissing his mate tenderly. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Eren smiled, kissing him in return. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Leave a review. Thanks!  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
